All I Want For Christmas
by klainbowsandbutterflyklisses
Summary: Kurt buys his best friend and long time crush, Blaine, a gorgeous Christmas present. When Blaine doesn't give Kurt anything in return, he is more than a little upset, until he discovers Blaine's plan and a gift he'd never thought would come to him. Fluff.


'Blaine, what do you want for Christmas?'

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled at his best friend.

'Oh, absolutely nothing at all,' he replied casually, his feet dangling off the side of the armchair he was lounging on, 'I just want to be around my friends – I'm not going home this year so I'll be spending it with Wes and Nick and Jeff.'

Kurt frowned, not understanding why Blaine wouldn't be going home for Christmas. He was already getting his things packed – granted, he still had a week to go, but he was extremely excited to see his friends and family. Christmas had always been his favorite time of the year; after his mother died it had been a little morbid, but with the addition of Carole and Finn to his family, he imagined that this year Christmas would be as merry as it should have been.

Seeing Kurt's confused expression, Blaine bit his lip and shrugged, the light of the fire dancing across his skin, 'I don't get along well enough with my parents to spend Christmas with them. They pay for my tuition and I stay out of their way – that's the deal.'

'But…' Kurt started, feeling a dull ache in his chest – _no one _deserved that, 'but why don't you just come home with me for Christmas? We can open presents and sing songs and eat Christmas dinner – I'm sure dad and Carole wouldn't mind.'

Blaine smiled at him fondly but shook his head.

'Christmas is a time for family, Kurt,' he reminded him, his voice a little sad, 'and I wouldn't want to impose on something as special as that.'

Kurt's frown deepened, 'but you'll be alone for Christmas.'

Blaine grinned and shook his head again.

'I'll have my boys – we can always go out to dinner or something, or just order in and watch movies. It won't be too bad; it's not something I'm not used to.'

'You shouldn't have to be used to it, Blaine,' Kurt told him softly, feeling sincerely sorry for his friend. Blaine shrugged, a light smile on his face.

'I'm okay, Kurt,' he assured him, and he sounded sincere.

'Well, now I'm _definitely _getting you something for Christmas!' Kurt declared, getting to his feet, 'I'm going to plan something – what do you like?'

'Kurt,' Blaine laughed, sitting up, 'I don't need anything for Christmas. I'm not one of the materialistic types, I promise you. I'm just glad I have you as a friend – that's all I need.'

Kurt's heart ached at that – how he wished that Blaine wanted him as _more _than just friend. He'd developed a crush on Blaine shortly after he'd transferred to Dalton; how could he not? His friend was more than understanding, had an absolutely golden heart, and was generally one of the most easy going, good natured people Kurt had ever met – not to mention he happened to have a voice like a dream and looked as though he'd stepped out of a Calvin Klein underwear model shoot.

But he was convinced that Kurt didn't need a boyfriend, only a mentor and a friend, and thus Kurt was stuck so far in the friend zone he never thought he'd be able to get out, which was confusing for him, because Blaine certainly acted as though he had romantic feelings for him sometimes.

Blaine was a bit of a puzzle, one which Kurt hoped to sort out soon. It hurt to spend so much time with him – consider him his _best friend_ – and pine over him at the same time. It was driving him crazy.

'Well, I'm going to get you something whether you like it or not,' Kurt smiled, eyes gleaming, 'I'll see you later, Blaine!'

* * *

><p>'So, I got you your present.'<p>

He thought back to the absolutely gorgeous burgundy cashmere sweater wrapped up perfectly in his room and smiled proudly at the thought. Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt.

'Oh, right! Christmas. Right, that's in a few days, isn't it?'

Kurt nodded slowly and he saw Blaine exhale heavily, looking a little sheepish.

'I completely forgot to get you something.'

Kurt tried to ignore the way his heart dropped but he plastered a smile on his face anyway. He thought that Blaine would have gotten something small at the very least, but he'd forgotten about him? He felt an uncomfortable feeling stir in the pit of his stomach.

'That's fine,' he assured him, fake smile still in place, 'I'll probably get plenty from my friends and family – it's fine. Don't worry about it; we haven't known each other for that long anyway, you didn't need to…'

'But you got me something,' Blaine reminded him, 'I'll pick something out for you later, okay?

He sounded rather sure of himself and it made Kurt feel a little better about the situation. His smile turned genuine – now Blaine was actually going to the effort of getting him something. He'd spent more money than he had on the sweater he'd gotten Blaine – it was Alexander McQueen, after all; there was no way Kurt would settle on something non-designer for something as big as Christmas. Blaine meant a lot to him and he knew that the sweater would look absolutely fantastic on him. And who knew? Blaine could be so grateful for the present that he just might wear it on a date with Kurt…

No. He had no ulterior motives to getting Blaine a present – he wanted him to feel good about himself and he wanted to show him that he meant a lot to Kurt. He did, after all; he'd saved him from McKinley and took him to the hallowed halls of Dalton Academy, which was as close to paradise as Kurt could get. He'd helped him recover from a particularly violating locker room incident with Karofsky and slowly had helped him regain his confidence and his self esteem after years of bullying. Of course, all his gratitude couldn't possibly be expressed in a single sweater, but perhaps it could help pave the path to something more than just friendship.

Blaine still looked sheepish and Kurt reassured him once more that everything was okay, that he didn't have to worry. Blaine then mentioned that he still had to make a trip to the shop to pick up some last minute things for Christmas – including Kurt's present, which Kurt was now feeling incredibly excited for – and bid a quick goodbye to Kurt, hugging him briefly before leaving the room hurriedly.

Kurt's body felt as if it was on fire, as it always did when Blaine hugged him. He wondered how he would feel if it Blaine's lips pressed to his, instead of his arms wrapped around him. Although he couldn't imagine that a combination of both those things would possibly be a bad thing.

He sat down on the common room sofa and began to think of things that Blaine might get him – clothes? Jewelry? Perhaps something a little more personal?

He would have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up early on Christmas morning, gathering all his presents and belongings for his trip to Lima. He would be spending the day with his family, not able to afford to go for any longer than that – he had to study for his classes as they would be having exams soon, and every minute spent not studying was a crucial minute wasted. The curriculum at Dalton was much more advanced at McKinley and Kurt felt challenged for the first time in his life – not to mention stressed.<p>

He lugged his bags of presents downstairs into the common room, where a bunch of the Warblers were already exchanging gifts. At the sight of him, they looked up – Blaine among them – and chorused 'Merry Christmas!' happily.

Kurt had gotten presents for the Warblers – as they had for him, so there was a brief exchange, with promises to open them later and many thanks. Then Kurt pulled Blaine to the side to give him his gift – beautifully and expertly wrapped, plain white paper with a tasteful crimson ribbon. He grinned and handed the gift to Blaine, who he noticed looked incredibly sheepish.

'What's wrong, Blaine?' Kurt asked, noticing Blaine hadn't made a move to give anything to Kurt. Blaine bit his lip.

'I – I didn't get you anything.'

Kurt felt his heart drop then and he resisted the urge to cry. Of course he would spend an obscene amount of money on a gift for someone, who would give him nothing in return. If that didn't prove Blaine wasn't interested in Kurt, he didn't possibly know what could top it. But Blaine looked completely embarrassed and Kurt had to give him that – maybe he was having financial problems or something; he shouldn't be so quick to judge.

'Skyrim, Blaine?' Jeff shouted from behind them, looking as though someone had handed him the world on a silver platter, 'oh, you are just the_best_.'

Kurt's eyes narrowed – obviously if Blaine could afford copies of Skyrim – he himself had bought a copy for Finn and it hadn't come cheap – then he could have gotten at least something for Kurt. He folded his arm across his chest and Blaine looked back at him, his cheeks flaming.

'Kurt, I'm so sorry,' he started, looking completely apologetic, 'I – I should give this back.'

'No,' Kurt shook his head, his tone clipped, 'keep it. I'm going to see my family and my _friends_. Merry Christmas, Blaine.'

Blaine bit his lip again, his expression falling. Kurt turned on his heel, gathered his bags, and left for his car.

He knew he shouldn't be so upset over a present, but Kurt had hoped that maybe Blaine would have given him something special – something meant only to him that he could look over and remember him by; remember their friendship and everything they'd conquered together. He considered Blaine his best friend – despite wanting so much more – but obviously Blaine didn't share those same sentiments. He sat in his car, trying to compose himself, before a single tear slipped down his cheek.

* * *

><p>In all, Kurt had a wonderful Christmas, if you didn't count the Blaine incident.<p>

He'd been enveloped in hugs the second he had stepped through his front door, the house warm and cozy from the cooking Carole had been doing. He'd received many presents – mostly clothes and fashionable accessories from presents his friends had dropped by the day before – he'd given Carole his stack to hand out the next time the New Directions came around. They ate Christmas ham and sang songs and told jokes – he hadn't had such a joyful Christmas in a very long time, but the thought of Blaine not getting him anything for Christmas weighed heavily on his mind, and no matter how much fun he had that day, it still lingered in his thoughts.

He was driving back to Westerville now – the curfew had been extended for students who were making a return trip after spending the day with their families. It was close to ten o'clock and Kurt was beginning to feel the effects of a long day and too much food – he was drowsy and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

But the festive cheer was wearing off and he now felt a little upset that Blaine was the only Warbler who hadn't gotten him anything. The rest of them had actually given him rather expensive presents – including an absolutely divine Marc Jacobs sweater as a joint present from David and Wes. But the fact that Blaine – the person he was closest to and thought understood him more than anyone else in the world – hadn't gotten him a thing. It hurt.

He pulled into the parking lot, the lights in Dalton already starting to dim. It was late and he just wanted to sleep off his disappointment. Only Wes sat in the common room, and the moment he saw Kurt he pulled out his phone and typed something quickly before putting it back in his pocket. He smiled at Kurt.

'Have a nice Christmas, Kurt?' he asked casually. Kurt nodded at him.

'Yeah, it was really nice,' he replied, 'it was good to spend it with the family. Why didn't you go home?'

'Dad's on a business trip – there's no one to go home to,' Wes replied offhandedly, 'but it's alright. Great day for presents, though. Blaine got me _Battlefield 3_, I've wanted it for ages now. What did he get you?'

Kurt folded his arms over his chest and looked bitter at the question. Wes hid a smirk.

'He actually didn't get me anything,' he replied smoothly, 'and you know, if he doesn't care about me enough to get even the smallest thing, I don't care, either.'

'Who knows? He might surprise you.' Wes shrugged, getting to his feet.

'Fat chance.'

Wes shrugged again and then yawned.

'I'm going to bed, anyway,' he told Kurt, 'you should too – it's late, and we have a rehearsal tomorrow. I'm sorry about Blaine, but I'm glad you had a good Christmas, nevertheless.'

'Goodnight, Wes. I'll see you in the morning.'

Wes went in one direction then, to his dorm, and Kurt continued through the commons to get his room. He unlocked his dorm – he came late in the term and didn't have a roommate, and sat on his bed, rubbing at his eyes to clear them of both sleep and tears.

He was offended, and very upset. Blaine had always seemed like an incredibly nice boy; he'd always looked out for Kurt and was so considerate. Why hadn't he gotten him anything?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Who would be coming to visit him at this hour?

His mind jumped to Blaine but he shook the thoughts away instantly. Blaine would probably be too embarrassed to talk to him for a few days, he figured, so he stood up and unlocked the door, pulling it open.

And his mouth dropped open.

For there stood Blaine, wrapped from the neck down in a shimmery wrapping paper adorned with little smiling cartoon snowmen. Kurt could see the top of the sweater he'd given Blaine peaking from the wrapper and was pleased to see that it suited him perfectly. On top of Blaine's head sat the most elaborately tied silver ribbon he'd ever seen. Blaine was looking at him, a mixture of embarrassment and happiness on his face.

'I hope you don't mind that your present came a bit late.'

Kurt felt his heart practically fall out of his chest – he couldn't find any words at all. Did Blaine plan this? Was this his way of showing Kurt that he felt for him more than just a friend?

'I – I – what?' Kurt stammered, his cheeks flushing and a brilliant smile crossing his face. Blaine seemed encouraged by the smile, as he hopped as best as he could into Kurt's room. Kurt shut the door behind them and turned to face Blaine, looking dumbstruck.

'Kurt,' Blaine started, slightly breathless, 'I did get you something. I mean, I didn't want you to see in front of everybody; it's something that needs to be shared between two people who – who hopefully are on the same page about their feelings for each other.'

Kurt nodded slowly, waiting for Blaine to continue. Blaine smiled.

'So after you said you wanted to get me something,' he explained, 'I wanted to get you something that would show you exactly how much you meant to me – how much I _liked _you. I thought and thought and I couldn't come up with anything that would be able to show all these things,' he paused here to bite his lip and his cheeks darkened, 'so I thought – why not give him me? My body, my soul, my heart – it's yours, all yours, if you choose to accept it. You don't have to but I really wish you would, because Kurt, my feelings for you go so beyond friendship that you leave me breathless at the sight of you. You're the most beautiful, the most perfect boy I've ever met and I – I just want to be yours.'

Kurt's mouth dropped open again slowly, and a wave of feelings coursed through him – he couldn't believe that Blaine would go to such lengths for him – he couldn't believe the _things_ that just had come out of Blaine's mouth; the beautiful, beautiful words that were meant only for him.

Suddenly his sweater seemed stupid and horribly insignificant and he felt tears prick in his eyes – both from disappointment for not taking a risk and doing something as beautiful as this for Blaine, and also from the fact that the boy he had been so in love with was so long was standing in front of him, wrapped in wrapping paper, offering everything he'd ever wanted to him.

And Blaine was waiting for his reply, his eyes wide and hopeful, staring at him from under long, thick lashes, and in that moment he looked so beautiful and innocent and sincere that Kurt had absolutely nothing to say to him; he merely closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine made a move to wrap his arms around Kurt, but with his arms firmly wrapped to his side, he merely stood there and allowed himself to drink Kurt in, their lips moving fluidly together as though they had been constructed for this very purpose. Kurt pulled away – it's not like Blaine really could – and he began to laugh softly.

'This is beautiful,' he told Blaine, 'you – you're so beautiful. I'm sorry I was mad at you.'

'You had absolutely every right to be mad,' Blaine assured him, 'I know I would be heartbroken.'

There was a small silence in which the two merely looked at each other, eyes full of hope and love and joy. After a few moments, Blaine laughed.

'Aren't you going to unwrap your present?' he asked lightly, his tone teasing. Kurt grinned at him and stepped forward, running his hands over the childish wrapping paper. He hooked his fingers under the paper resting on Blaine's shoulders and began to pull his hands down, the paper tearing as he went. Eventually Blaine's shoulders were free, and then his chest, and then his body. Apparently this was enough for Blaine, because he threw his arms around Kurt and held him tighter than he'd ever been felt before. The rest of the paper was kicked off by him after he had pulled away from Kurt, and he stood there, dressed in the beautiful sweater and a pair of dark trousers, unwrapped, his heart laid bare in front of Kurt. Kurt, still slightly stunned at how his night had turned out, smiled at him.

'That sweater fits you perfectly,' he commented, trailing his hand lightly over the soft fabric. Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's and let it simply rest on his shoulder.

'It's the best present I've received today,' he informed Kurt, completely honestly, 'it feels like your hugs.'

At that, Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine again, and with his hands free, Blaine wrapped them around Kurt's waist and drew him closer, getting hopelessly lost in each other once more, relishing the currents that flowed between them, the way their skin tingled every time they shifted. It was perfect and beautiful and Kurt needed nothing more at that moment than the beautiful boy in his arms.

The perfect Christmas present.

'Merry Christmas, Kurt,' Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips as they drew apart for air.

'Merry Christmas, my dear.'

* * *

><p><strong>If you saw this story published by warbleretteinwonderland a few hours earlier, that's the account I use for chapter fics and I uploaded it to the wrong account! So here it is again, in its rightful place.<strong>

**Shameless Christmas** **fluff! Merry Christmas everyone**!


End file.
